Moedex
A Moedex is a fictional device found in the Moemon Setting. Moedex is a portmanteau of the words Moemon and Index. Physical Description A modern Moedex resembles a recent model smart phone. The device has a solid, resilient plastic casing and a protective cover for the touch screen. The device contains a sliding keyboard, and also flips closed, further protecting it. It includes a built in, high quality digital camera. Moedices are designed for functionality and durability first and foremost. They are waterproof, shock and temperature resistant, flame retardant, and can withstand tremendous weight and pressure, and a surprising degree of impact. At least when closed, anyway. A Moedex, when folded shut, easily fits in the palm of the hand for most individuals, and can be readily pocketed. It is roughly three times that size when fully opened. A Moedex includes storage spaces for Badges and a License card on one of its panels. Function and Capabilities The Moedex is a device designed to help Moemon Researchers gather field data without actually being present by taking advantage of the Moemon Quest tradition. The devices, which are freely given to pilgrims, provide an online index of Moemon and related information, a phone service, internet service, a digital camera capable of taking stills and video complete with sound, as well as night footage, and a place to store their Badges and License. In return for these services, pilgrims are expected to document their journeys to a degree, especially when facing Wild Moemon or other pilgrims in battle and travelling to exotic locations. The information gathered on these quests is then used as a supplement to the field research performed by specialists. Security Measures In order to prevent the falsifcation of data, Moedices are built with a number of safeguards that prevent the device from being tampered with without flagging the machine. Such a flagged Moedex will automatically lose its editing privileges to the Moemon Database, preventing the individual from uploading any data that may be corrupted ot tampered with. While this has no effect on previous entries, it renders it impossible to make further changes to the database. Funding It has been implied that the needed funding and privileges for producing and distributing the Moedex stems from various contracts with companies, organizations, and individuals who benefit from the products of Moemon research. As the exact information as to who funds the production of these devices is largely a secret due to the privacy policies of most of the contracts, it is known that most local governments fund the devices, at least to a degree. History The Moedex is the current stage of development that literally began as nothing more than a backpack with a simple guide to Moemon, a notepad, and a pen, provided over a century ago to a young pilgrim by his father, Professor Jonathan Teak, as a means of improving Professor Teak's research. At least officially, anyway. Of course, throughout history people have given their youths advice and told them to bring back stories of their adventures. However, that was the first instance in which a member of the Moemon Research Community to a pilgrim for the purpose of furthering his own work. The practice caught on, and spread throughout the Community, and has since developed into a much more professional form. Moedex Model-GF A specialized Moedex specifically constructed to function within the often volatile and extreme conditions of the Orrean Geofront, the GF, or Geofront Model, is constructed to a higher specification than a normal Moedex, able to withstand greater wear-and-tear, and with a longer battery life. The GF Moedex includes the following features which are abnormal: *LED Screen: The sensitive touchscreens common in modern Moedexes were abandoned in favor of a more durable, older model screen. *Tracking Chip: For security purposes, the GF Models have been equipped with a tracking chip that is constantly in contact with the Geofront Mainframe, making it possible to send quick response crews in the case of emergencies to the exact location of the phone. *GFPS: With the facility underground, GPS is not a viable option. However, the device includes a Map function and can connect with the Wifi in the Geofront to accurately orient itself in a Zone when used in combination with its Tracking Chip. *Hard Drive: The GF Moedex includes a larger Hard Drive than normal, and is capable of storing up to one Terabyte of pictures, sounds, and video. *Security ID: Each GF Moedex possesses a single Security ID that has been recognized as a valid combination. This ID is a twenty-character, case-sensitive password including numbers, letters, and symbols. This ID serves as a tag when used in conjuction with the Tracking Chip, allowing for, more or less, accurate identification of the individual holding the phone. This passcode can be transmitted directly into a number of different devices for various benefits, ranging from unlocking doors to Shrines or rooms in Inns, transferring currency to vending machines, and identifying owners of Moemon. This passcode is printed on a label on the inside of the battery cover, and can be manually inputted should the Moedex run out of power of become inoperable for some reason. *Extra Shielding: The GF Model is built to handle even more punishment than normal, and can take total submersion up to 900ft. It has enhanced shielding against electrical and magnetic phenomena in order to prevent initilization, shorts, battery depletion, or other similar problems. It is highly resistant to heat and is flame retardant, and can withstand over four thousand pounds of pressure before collapsing, though case integrity begins to fail at three thousand pounds. *Extra Battery Life: The GF Model includes a larger battery pack than normal, a higher efficiency model that can last for nearly three weeks. *Flashlight: The GF Model includes a small, but bright, flashlight function. *Digital Owner's License: Unlike most Moedexes, the GF Model does not have a separate panel for the Owner's License and Badges. Instead, it has a screen for it, since all Badges in the Geofront are Digital rather than material. *Emergency Beacon: Not to be used lightly, this device sends an emergency signal to the staff of the Geofront centered on the location of the Moedex. Quick Response Teams may arrive shortly, if the staff deems the situation needs it. However, individuals who abuse the Beacon will be subject to punitive actions by the staff. *Larger Size: Due to the various additional functions, the GF Model is slightly larger than normal, though it fits fairly well in a back pocket. Category:Moemon Category:Item